


More Than Anything

by emberKat22



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mimosa is mentioned, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slight Alternate Universe, Soft Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberKat22/pseuds/emberKat22
Summary: Klaus awakens in the middle of the night to the sounds of his love crying out in her asleep, plagued by another nightmare from when he was possessed by an elf spirit. He wakes her up and comforts her.--------------------------------------I haven't watched the full arc with the elves yet, I've just seen screen shots and fanart that spoiled certain aspects of it for me and had to write this. Since I haven't seen the arc yet, the events depicted in the memories and dreams may not be cannon.
Relationships: Klaus Lunette/Reader
Kudos: 3





	More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently obsessed with this series and this fandom needs more fanfiction.

His eyes moved frantically beneath his eyelids, his face scrunching and wrinkling in confusion, as his mind struggled desperately to break out of a deep sleep due as his consciousness reacted to an unknown stimulus. His dream of heroically exploring a dungeon dissipated into a blur in his minds eye as deep blue lashes split to reveal magenta eyes.

The fog immediately faded and Klaus sat up on alert, mind still struggling to process the sound of crying sobs. No light entered the room, as the thick dark curtains kept out both the light of the sun and the moon. He turned to his side, to his lover curled up next to him on the bed and reached his hand out into the darkness, fumbling a bit until he located her body. She was shaking and shivering, and he immediately reached over to turn on a dim light. Now, with concentrated worry etched onto his features, he moved back to her form, pulling her from her curled fetal position until she lay on her back. Warm tears spilled from her eyes, her pillow and cheeks were stained with them. Another nightmare.

His heart broke and guilt pooled coldly inside of him. It was his fault—no matter how much she insisted it wasn’t. 

He shook her gently. “My love, please wake up.”

She had always been a heavy sleeper, dead to the world despite any loud noises occurring; but his voice and his voice alone always managed to wake her, even if it was just a whisper. She always made the terrible joke that his voice could wake her from coma to which he always responded seriously to never joke about such a thing. Her not waking up was a nightmare of his, one that had almost become reality. 

True terror and anguish struck his heart when the site that greeted him the moment, he regained himself after being possessed by a reincarnated elf’s soul was her bloody form, standing only by sheer will and desire to bring him back and to protect Mimosa; Holes, cuts, and abrasions littered her body crimson life flowing freely out of severed veins, looking like a horrific and macabre piece of abstract art. She had no mana left and her life force was fast fading as the edges of her grimoire began to disintegrate.

“No . . .NO!” He cried out rushing to her side, catching her just at the moment when her knees gave out. Panic and fear flooded his mind, he found himself unable to think, unable to act, as her blood soaked his hands and his clothing. His mind searched frantically for answer—he had to save her, he needed to save her—Mimosa! His eyes locked onto the prone form of his friend and comrade, propped up against a stone wall, unable to move with the damage her legs had sustained and unable to heal them with the amount of mana she had left. 

He cradled her body in his arms and stumbled towards Mimosa, who watched his desperate form come closer and closer.

“Mimosa—please . . .” He begged and pleaded but he didn’t need to even ask. Mimosa leaned forwards calling upon the last bits of her mana to try and at the very least either stabilize her friend or at least prolong her life until more help could come.

His loves breathes were shallow and labored and he could hear the choking and gurgling of blood as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped harshly coughing up blood, fear and pain on her features, very much in the throes of death. But she couldn’t die, he wouldn’t let her—

Klaus cried out, “You can’t just confess to me in the middle of battle and then die! What kind of idiot does such a thing? So ridiculous, if you’re going to confess then you at least have to stick around for my response.”

A gurgle and a weak smile. You were trying to laugh. 

He gripped your hand tightly in his own. “You have to stay awake, please just hold on a bit longer.” But she couldn’t hold on to her consciousness and once again her eyes closed and the sound of the world and Klaus’s cries faded into nothingness. 

Her survival was nothing short of a miracle, but the damage was immense and just like the revered Fuegoleon, she fell into a coma. He spent as much time as he could by her bed side, speaking to her constantly, hoping and praying that this would be the day she would awake.

Though he knew that she was simply asleep, he couldn’t help the panic and stress that burst forth each time he had to awake her from a nightmare. Her eyes snapped open, but the inconsolable sobbing and flow of tears continued. He whispered calming words, holding her close, as he gently kissed her skin to calm her.

Finally, the sobs died down. Her mouth opened and closed struggling to forms words until finally she was able to call out his name in a wretched and panicked voice. “Klaus . . .Klaus . . .Klaus!”

“I am here my love.”

She started to sob again but this time in relief. She then launched herself into his awaiting arms, holding him as tightly as she possibly could, afraid that at any moment he could disappear. “Oh Klaus! I dr-eamt t-hat you were an elf again! That you had forgotten me, that you had disappeared!”

He curled his arms tightly around her, as she buried her head into his neck. He could feel the wetness of her tears along his skin and the collar of his shirt and his heart clenched painfully. He hated himself for this. That he had caused you so much pain. Though it had been the elf soul that uttered such cruel and hateful words to her and had hurt her in such unforgivable ways, the memory of it remained his mind as one of his own but at the same time not. He similarly has nightmares where he is in his body but the elven soul has control and he is entirely conscious for everything that it does to her. 

The image of her bleeding out with wounds from his own steel spears, while desperately trying to protect Mimosa, plagued his mind. He absolutely refused to spar with his love anymore. The one time he tried, months after the battle, the image of her broken form overlayed itself onto her real self, standing on the other side of training grounds and he just fell apart.

Her sobbing ceased and she pulled away from his body so she could face him. He wiped away the few stray tears trailing down her cheeks as both their eyes searched each other. Then, her lips crashed frantically against his; desperate and hungry and in need of assurance. He responded in kind and kissed back just as fiercely, trying to pour out every single ounce of his love into her soul. The frantic kisses died down into languid pecks as exhaustion took hold and they both found themselves, laying down in each other’s arms, drifting hazily into the grey state of consciousness between awareness and sleep.

Her eyes were the first to fully close as her breath evened out into a slow pace. 

“I love you Klaus.”

He laid a soft kiss upon the crown of her head, the scent of jasmine and berry wafting up from her hair. “I love you more than anything.”

The elves firmly believed that their bonds were stronger and more true than those of other living creatures and that is what ultimately led to their downfall a second time. They failed to take into account the bonds created in this reincarnated life and the unbreakable will of those who hold them dear. 

That night, after falling asleep for a second time, he dreamt of happier memories and dreams of a bright future.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Headcannon’s for these two because I don’t feel like writing it out fully.

The OC in this used to always have her hair covering her face out of shyness due to the blank stares she would often receive, believing that they thought her face was odd. Of course the truth actually is that she is an absolute stunning beauty and with great magical talent and skill as well, despite not being a noble, she rose through the ranks of the magic knights. Her personality is rather outgoing and mildly mischievous and it wasn’t until after the battle with the elves that she started wearing it up

Prior to the elf arc, during a ladies get together that included the OC, mimosa, noelle, charmy, vanessa, and grey, she confessed her feelings for Klaus to them. Of course, they were supportive but the one thought that they all shared at that moment was “She’s out of his league”. This thought tends to culminate in a particular facial expression that broadcasts their thoughts and seriously irritates Klaus although he can’t help but feel prideful that she is his and chose him over anyone else. Both Klaus and the OC are both incredibly smitten with each other and she’s wanted him since the moment they first met.

His parents, while trusting of their logical and honorable son, had their doubts and reservations as you did not come from noble blood and their one interaction with you was back when your hair covered her face. But even they had to admit that your resume as a magical knight was incredibly impressive. They of course were stunned and dazed by the beauty before them upon your official introduction as his girlfriend and the moment she turned her head to look at a family heirloom that Klaus’s mother had pointed out, his parents turned and with proud stars in their eyes gave that him a look with that particular expression and thumbs up that implied with out words “Nice! Good job!” Klaus could feel his head pulsing with irritation as he pushed his glasses back up

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus one hundred percent calls his girlfriend/wife cute names like love and darling because he's sweet and earnest like that.


End file.
